<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>狮子和金牛 by Expiredbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955041">狮子和金牛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expiredbread/pseuds/Expiredbread'>Expiredbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Expiredbread/pseuds/Expiredbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>顶风作案</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>狮子和金牛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>在一次演出完美结束后，成年人们决定带着孩子们一起聚个餐。<br/>“呀，去酒吧吧，听说有一家私密性不错，不少爱豆都喜欢去呢。”黄仁俊向罗渽民眨眼暗示。<br/>罗渽民成功接受信号，一手揽过李帝努肩膀，摇了摇，“我们也成年了啊，去一趟呗。”<br/>李帝努却皱了皱眉，“志晟还没成年呢，现在去不太好吧。”<br/>“又不是没有别的未成年没去过，再说了总要带他去见见世面，去一次呗。”<br/>“就是就是。”</p><p>“哥你们要去酒吧啊？我和辰乐就不凑热闹了，再见啦。”<br/>“拜拜哥。”<br/>李帝努：“.........”<br/>罗渽民，黄仁俊毫不留情的：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p> </p><p>02.<br/>罗渽民半搂着晕乎乎的李帝努出了酒吧，黄仁俊在边上插兜看着，完全没有搭把手的意思。<br/>“Jeno呀，还可以吗？”黄仁俊问。<br/>“我，我就是有点晕而已！”<br/>罗渽民掩去嘴角意味深长的笑，对黄仁俊说：“那我们先回去了。”<br/>“去吧去吧，加油啊。”黄仁俊无奈的招了招手。</p><p>坐在车上，罗渽民盯着靠在自己肩膀上晕乎乎的李帝努。他的视线从微颤的睫毛滑到高挺的鼻梁，再到那微张的红唇。<br/>罗渽民想到刚刚在酒吧的时候，李帝努接过硬塞给他的酒杯，将双唇印在上面，小心翼翼的抿了口。<br/>随着喉结的滚动，李帝努将杯子从吧台上滑回罗渽民眼前，皱着眉盯着他说：“这酒多少度啊？这么辣。”说罢，鲜红的舌头从双唇间伸出，微微哈气。</p><p>罗渽民坐在车上调整了下坐姿，手顺势搭在了李帝努的头上。<br/>李帝努习惯性的蹭了蹭。<br/>更像只萨摩耶了啊，罗渽民想。</p><p> </p><p>03.<br/>李帝努被摔在床上的时候还晕乎乎的，他缓缓睁开眼，听见水声便反射性的去寻找来源。<br/>猝不及防的透过透明玻璃看到罗渽民的裸体时，李帝努着实吓了一跳。<br/>他这才反应过来罗渽民跟他到了酒店。</p><p>李帝努毫无顾忌，冲着那正在洗澡的人说：“渽民呐，为什么不回宿舍啊？”<br/>罗渽民看过来，心里叹了口气，说：“宿舍不太方便。”<br/>“是哦，让孩子们看到我喝醉确实不太好。”李帝努又躺了下来，嘀嘀咕咕。</p><p>听到这话的罗渽民顿了顿，索性关上了花洒，稍微擦了擦身子，就直接推开已经被熏上水汽的玻璃门。<br/>“李帝努。”<br/>“啊？”李帝努酒还没醒，呆呆地看着这个扑上来就压在他身上的裸体美男。<br/>罗渽民在他的注视下，拿过一旁睡衣的腰带，抓住李帝努两手手腕，拉过头顶，熟练的绑好。<br/>“别给我装傻。”罗渽民咬牙。</p><p>李帝努确实还没有反应过来，那物却被人握在了手里。<br/>罗渽民对李帝努这根东西不能再熟悉了，他拇指滑过铃口，便引得身下人一颤。<br/>趁这功夫，罗渽民左手伸向了双丘之间。<br/>李帝努瞬间明白了他要干什么，猛的抬脚踹上罗渽民。</p><p>罗渽民却反应更快的躲了过去，起身时顺手在他老二上使劲一捏。李帝努痛呼，刚刚硬起来的阴茎瞬间恢复成半勃状态。<br/>稍稍缓了口气后，想要从床上坐起来，手腕却又被罗渽民压在枕头上，李帝努红着眼瞪向罗渽民，“你过分了！”<br/>“过分吗？”罗渽民异常平静，“上一次你缠着我，让我给你，怎么不说过分呢？”<br/>“那情况不一样！”<br/>“有什么不一样？不过是清醒的人从我一个变成了两个而已。”罗渽民的脸半隐在黑暗之中，李帝努看不清他的情绪，只直觉感觉他情绪现在不太好。</p><p>“那，对不起？”李帝努试探性的开口。<br/>罗渽民深吸了口气，也不说话，翻身跪在李帝努两腿间，抬起李帝努的腿，顶着没有一点润滑和开张的后穴挤了进去。<br/>李帝努疼疯了，酒也彻彻底底的醒了。他拼命扑腾着双腿，也顾及不上平时小心翼翼照看的罗渽民的腰，一下下的狠命的蹬在他的肩膀，腹上和后背。</p><p>罗渽民不过只进去了一点头部，便被过紧的肠肉包裹的动弹不得，夹得难受。<br/>他开口道，“我们认识了这么多年，一起练习，一起生活，一起学习，一起渡过青春期，甚至一起看片，互撸过不知道多少次，对着自以为对方熟睡的脸自慰也不少发生。”罗渽民吸气，像是红了眼眶，“你却一直把我当朋友？你以为其他朋友的相处模式也是这样的吗！”罗渽民最后甚至是吼了出来。</p><p>李帝努挣扎的动作逐渐放缓，抬起手抵在罗渽民地胸口，冷静的说，“我们不可能有结果，罗渽民。如果令你意难平的只是我们不同寻常的朋友关系，我觉得我们需要从此刻仅保留有队友关系。”<br/>罗渽民盯着那双手，却摁住他的腰猛的向前一顶，也不顾身下剧烈挣扎的李帝努，开始抽送起来。<br/>李帝努抬手就要咬到自己手臂上，罗渽民将他的头掰了过来，将自己的唇狠狠地压在了他的嘴上。</p><p>两个成年男生互不退让的撕扯着对方的嘴唇，李帝努的痛呼悉数被罗渽民吞咽下去。<br/>嘴里尝到了血腥味也不曾停下。<br/>后穴处的进攻开始变得逐渐顺利，有液体起到了顺滑的作用。<br/>罗渽民和李帝努都知道，那是血。</p><p> </p><p>04.<br/>做到最后李帝努有些神志不清，甚至还配合的扭动腰肢，发出呻吟。<br/>罗渽民将精液全部射入李帝努身体最深处。<br/>看了看已经闭眼放缓呼吸像是睡着的人，捞起自己的衣服套在身上，头也不回得出了房门。</p><p>他知道，李帝努在保全两人最后的情面。<br/>冲动过后的罗渽民再清楚不过李帝努的性格。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>